SalientStrike
Overview SalientStrike, formerly known as SentryStrike is a Human male who served as the first Emperor of the Sentry Empire, the first and final President of the late United Union Federation and founder of the Sentry Empire, Halcyon Resolve, and Salient Empire. Strike is now currently Sovereign of the Salient Empire, and presides over the Dark Empire as Imperial Sovereign. Strike hails from an extensive background within the Halo Military Clan Community, rising to power and infamy over the course of many years to become one of the great visionaries and ideologues of the Halo Military Clan Community. Strike is a veteran to the current Halo Clan Community and is most famous for his roles in creating the Sentries, Halcyons and now Salients. As of 2019, Strike is one of the oldest Clan Community figures to date, initially rising to power during the Golden Age Era on Halo Reach. History Hailing from a prestigious background within the Halo Clan Community, Strike is one of the oldest Community Veterans still around to this very day although Strike has been known for being recluse in modern times. From his early days with the Sentry Empire, to the rise and eventual fall with the United Union Federation and National Reikist Imperium. Strike is one of the few who has been present throughout most major Eras within the Halo Clan Community. Proven to be self-sufficient and an asset to those who he associates with. Most Community Historians believe Strike's most prevalent time occurred during the time of Halo Reach. '- Events Of 2010 -' Strike creates the Sentry Empire from a UNSC ODST-styled group with two other individuals on December 23rd, 2010. Strike ''creates the United Union Clan on December 23rd, 2010. ''Strike joins the Halo Clan Community sometime after December 23rd, 2010. '- Events Of 2011 -' Strike begins creating media for the United Union Clan on YouTube in February 2011. Strike joins the Military-RP-side of the Halo Clan Community sometime after being contacted by General JB172 in February of 2011. Strike forms an alliance between the United Union Clan and the United Nations clan for mutual support and development by the end of February 2011. Strike withdraws the alliance between the United Union Clan and the United Nations clan following a disastrous shootout between Avenged7XMajor and ShadowSniper172 along with his forces. Avenged7XMajor engaged the United Nation's leader in a bid to start a conflict between these two clans, the resulting massacre would mark the beginning of the month-long conflict: UN - UUC War, this event occurred in the early months of Summer 2011. Strike declares war on the United Nations clan in May 2011. Strike informally surrenders to the United Nations clan after suffering multiple losses in the war against the United Nations clan. Thus bringing an end to the war and conflict in June 2011. Strike disbands the United Union Clan following his losses shortly after the UN - UUC War in June of 2011. Strike joins the Dark Gods Clan shortly after the collapse of the United Union Clan in Summer of 2011. Strike rises to the rank of General within the Dark Gods Clan and prompts the Dark Gods Council to reform the organization into the first United Union Federation in Summer of 2011. '- Events Of 2012 -' '- Events Of 2013 -' '- Events Of 2014 -' '- Events Of 2015 -' '- Events Of 2016 -' '- Events Of 2017 -' '- Events Of 2018 -' '- Events Of 2019 -' Legacy The Legacy of Strike can be characterized as one of the modern success stories for a clan leader to have and one of the few which hold weight in terms of how much can be impacted by one individual. From the Golden Age of Halo Reach to the dismal times of now. Strike was able to accomplish a great deal in the time that he has existed, and even today is acknowledged for his prior successes he's pioneered. Personality & Traits Strike is known for his being supportive of those who he considers his friends. Notes & Trivia Strike is a known Community Veteran. Strike founded the United Union Federation in Summer of 2011. Strike has proven to be self-sufficient and an asset to those who he associates with. References Category:Humans